Best Game
by NightmareSparkles22yaoi
Summary: SFW klance fluff with a suggestive them at the end. (mature language)


BOY X BOY

YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ,for those of you who do like it- ENJOY I do NOT own voltron legendary defender or the characters! if i did well- YOU DONT WANNA KNOW- this is just for fun and my first puplished fanfiction oof if you know me in real life- dont ask why im into this stuff- i dont know why - but i cant stop!

750 words XD Lance walked down to the bay only to find no one was there- "Where is everyone?" "SHIRO NO!!!" Lance heard screaming- he feared the worse- he ran and stumbled a few times until he reached the main control room, were he heard the screams. The team was playing cards and Shiro just won. "Oh! Lance!" Said Shiro "Hey buddy" said Hunk "Greetings blue paladin" said Coran. "Hello- Lonce." Said Allura, Kieth blushed and pulled up his jacket collar to hide his red face, Pidge was screaming, thanks to her previous Loss. Lance sat down beside Keith, And said "Did you miss me mullet" Keith acted like he hated Lance- but he loved him… more than a "rival" should. Keith would never say that he was Lance's "Rival" that would be like digging his own grave, or shooting cupid before he made Klance cannon. " W- WHAT- WHY UM- WHY would I miss /you/" he was trying to deny it but he did… I miss those lean muscles, those baby blue eyes, your beautiful Carmel skin-, your gorgeous face-, your stupid smile…your kissable lips… Keith thought while biting his lip… the realization hit him "QUIZNAK" the whole team looked at Keith. "Keith, man, you ok?" Said Hunk. "- I'M FINE-" Keith shrieked. It would be weird .he left now- the last thing he needed was Shiro asking questions. He decided to wait it out until everyone settled down- then he could leave and go back to his room. "Oh- so that's how it is- Keith… may I talk to you outside real quick?" "YES" Keith said and jumped up immediately. "I mean- sure…." Shiro dragged Keith outside. "YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YA~" "WHAT! NO W…WAY WHY WOULD I LOVE LANCE- that's stupid…." "I never said I was talking about him therefore- you are in love with him." "Yes Shiro… I…I am." "Hehehe" "Shiro why are you smirking like that???" "C'mon let's go" they made there way back to the group. "ONE MORE ROUND OKAY GUYS!" Said Shiro, then winking at Keith. "And if I win- Lance has to do whatever I say for a whole night." "WHAT! SHIRO- YOU LITTLE-" Keith was cut off by Lance "nah, its cool Keith, Pidge wants to try again. I'm willing to bet my free will for a night." "O…ok" Hunk, Coran, and Allura all sat off to the side. "We're out, that's too much of a risk for us" "mk" /a round of cards later/ "I'M SO SORRY LANCE I'VE FAILED YOUUUUU" Pidge Screamed "its okay little Gremlin" said Lance. "Alright Shiro, so what do you want me to do…" "Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Pidge, can you please leave the room for a second?" Shiro grabbed Keith and whispered in his ear. "Hide behind the control panel over there." "Ok" Keith whispered back They all left except for Keith, Lance, and Shiro. "Lance come here" Lance did a little bow and used a British accent. "YES, ALMIGHTY SPACE DAD, AS YOU WISH." Keith tried not to laugh. But Keith's laughter vanished as soon as he heard the words come out of Shiros mouth. "Lance, tell me, what do you think of Keith? And I'll know if your lying~" "UM…. W- WELL, HES…. H…HOT, AND I UH LIKE HIS… STUPID HAIR… and his stupid smile and his damn mullet and his beautiful creamy white skin, and-" "so you love him" "y…yes…" "KIETH YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, no pun intended, of course." Keith got up and walked over to Lance with tears in his eyes, "Lance- is this- true?" "M….m….maybe…" Lance said blushing. "Keith don't you have something to tell Lance?" Said Shiro, Keith's face grew bright red. Keith clamped his eyes shut and screamed "I LOVE YOU" as loud as he could. "THERE I SAID IT" before Keith Knew it there were arms around him. "God, I love you so much, you stupid mullet-" "you know you love it" Lance let go of Keith and stepped back smiling. Keith and lance both opened there mouths to talk- but shiro shoved them together. "MN-" Lance swung his arms around Keith's neck, as Keith grabbed Lances Waist, and stared lifting his shirt off untill- "GET A ROOM FUCKERS" screamed Pidge "MY EYES" screamed Hunk Coran, and Allura were laughing there buts off "I TOLD YOU PRINCESS, THEY OBVIOUSLY WOULD END UP TOGETHER" "YES". Shiro was taking pictures. "SHIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Said Keith "taking pictures for your future wedding of course!" Keith got out his knife "SHIROOOOOOO" the team grabbed Keith and held him back while Shiro laughed.

~Nightmare Sparkles


End file.
